


All Was Golden in the Sky

by whalefairyfandom12



Series: When the Day Met the Night [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, Minor Character Death, Phandom Big Bang, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalefairyfandom12/pseuds/whalefairyfandom12
Summary: Dan and Phil are the heirs of Enigmaity and Illumination, two kingdoms at war for longer than anyone can remember. Magical attacks neither light nor dark have been destroying both worlds, leaving nothing behind except a bright red balloon. Phil is forced to flee and asks for Dan’s help, but alliances aren’t so easily kept and promises are quick to be broken. With the moon and sun at war, sunset is fast approaching and all they can do is hope.





	

**Glossary:**

Enigmaity - The world of darkness and shadows; Dan’s home.

Illumination - The opposing world of light; Phil’s home.

Iniquiter - People from Enigmaity

Illuminator - People from Illumination

The balloon hung suspended in the air, red as the crimson of blood and just as unwanted. The ground was black, charred remains of roads and grass crunching under each step. The village was abandoned, houses burnt and inhabitants vanished. Everything was black, save for the bright red balloon. 

    Phil Lester sucked in his upper lip, tipping his head towards the sky. His fists balled at his sides, and a frown creased his forehead. Illumination was the world of light and home to the Illuminators, those who had the power of light magic amongst other things. Given that, the sky of Illumination was always lit up. During the day it was by the sun, and by night it was the full moon. The sky had been created by magic a long time ago, and nothing bad ever managed to dim its light. 

    Nothing until now. 

    As he watched a black spot danced across the surface of the sun, growing bigger and bigger by the moment. A shadow descended over the ruined village, making his surroundings glow with a light he’d only seen once before; long ago in another kingdom far away. Panic began to knot his gut, his hands curling into fists at his sides.

    While Phil was well aware everyone else would pin the blame on the Iniquiters, he was skeptical. After having spent time with Dan, he doubted their magic was powerful enough to do something like this. In all the reading he’d done he’d never heard of anything that could black out the sun. 

    “Your Highness?”

   “Yes?” Phil tore his gaze away from the sky, leveling it at his guard. Alaric had been a soldier for longer than he could remember, serving the kingdom like his father and his father before that. 

    “Perhaps we--you should consider returning to the manor. Something’s wrong with the sun.”

    “So I can see,” Phil said not unkindly. “Don't worry, we’re safe. For now.” The words were empty, a meaningless promise he had no idea if he could keep, but Alaric seemed satisfied. “You're right in that we should return to the manor, however.” 

     He turned to face the rest of the guards. “We will report back to my parents immediately.”

    “Do you want the balloon?”

   “Leave it.” Phil started walking, rightly assuming that the others would follow. “We have enough back home.” 

    The castle had an entire room dedicated to the balloons, bouncing off of ceilings and knocking against the windows. For the first two hundred attacks, the guards had rounded up the balloons and brought them back for inspection. By the thousandth attack, Phil had stopped bothering. The inspection had never yielded anything useful, and the best anyone could figure was that it was the attacker’s signature. 

     The King and Queen stood at the entrance of the room, concern creasing their brows. Phil couldn’t help but feel on display under their gazes, and his fingers knot and unknot behind his back. They might be his parents, but when it came to the kingdom it was impossible to seem them as anything other than Illuminators rulers. “The village was destroyed. The remains were nearly identical to the other ruins.”

    “The stench of Iniquiters couldn't be more obvious,” his father snarled, anger stealing over his expression and wiping it clean of anything else. “We cannot allow them to walk over us in this manner.”

    “I'm not sure if it is the Iniquiters,” Phil said cautiously. “There's also the matter of the sun, and I don't believe they're capable of such magic.”

    “No disrespect meant,” his mum began. “But you're hardly the authority on their powers. There's much we don't know about them, and this certainly seems a level of cruelty they would stoop to.” 

    “But last year when I was with Dan--” Phil stopped, words catching in his throat at the glare from his father. A year ago Phil had struck up an alliance with the heir of Enigmaity and his sworn enemy, Dan Howell. The two had eventually become friends, and Dan had saved his life in a fire that nearly killed them both. 

    Phil had broken him out of the palace dungeons and sent him back to Enigmaity, and though no one had ever been able to prove his involvement he’d been under watch ever since. He had admitted that he and Dan had become allies and that he owed the Iniquiter his life, but he’d claimed it was to defeat a ‘greater evil’ and omitted the greater details of their relationships. Including the kiss. Especially the kiss. 

    It was still a sore topic amongst him and his parents, though, and most of the time they pretended it had never happened. 

     “Your...uh hem--unfortunate encounter with that abomination isn't exactly a good basis for information. There's every likelihood he was lying to you about the extent of his magic,” his mum said, somehow still managing to sound elegant with words like ‘abomination.’ 

    Phil's first instinct was to protest, to argue that the only magic he’d witnessed of this magnitude was the arsonist who’d tried to kill him, but instead he bowed his head and nodded. Questioning his parents never ended in anything good. “Of course mother,” he said. “As usual, you're right. What do you suggest we do next?”

     “We double the guard around our borders. Send more men to earth. Any Iniquiter spotted is killed on sight, and if the royal family is found they’re to be brought in for questioning,” his father said. “Alive, but not necessarily unharmed.” His eyes glittered with something cold and hard, and though the thoughts are traitorous and it's not his place concern for Dan flickered in Phil’s mind. 

    “And  _ you _ ,” the Queen turned to Phil, gaze unwavering. “Are not to go anywhere without being accompanied by Alaric and at least three of his most trusted.”

    Phil’s mouth fell open. “But mum--”

   “You are crown prince, Philip,” his mother continued. “Stop acting like a petulant child. The future of Earth and Illumination depend on your safety and wellbeing, and no matter how many temper tantrums you throw that is not going to change. Do you understand?” Her voice dropped in volume, a gentler tone stealing some of the hardness from her words. “You’re my son, and if something were to happen to you.” The sentence cut off abruptly, but the point was still clear.

    “Yes, mum,” Phil said quietly. It was hard enough seeing his parents as anything other than the King and Queen, but sometimes he forgot they were human, too. 

… 

    Chris Kendall was the son of his mother’s lady - in - waiting. He and Phil had been born only months apart, and throughout the years they'd all but grown up together. For the past year they'd taken to sparring with each other--no magic, just swords. Currently, the two were engaged in a record breaking fight: going on four and a half hours. 

     A match of which Phil was currently losing. “Fight me,” he said sarcastically, blocking another attack. 

     Chris raised an eyebrow. “Bit redundant, isn't it? Seeing how that's what we’re doing already?” Phil grunted, unable to think of a witty retort and unwilling to waste the breath. “Cat got your tongue?” Chris smiled, guard relaxing unconsciously. It was only for a fraction of a second, but that's all Phil needed. 

    Phil’s sword tapped Chris’s chest as the other boy’s weapon clattered to the floor. “You talk too much,” he said. It wasn’t intended to be accusatory, merely an admission of truth, and thankfully Chris took it as such. 

    “Probably,” he shrugged, a sheepish grin splitting his face. “I've been told it's endearing, however.”

    “It's going to get you killed someday.”

    “Better to go out with a ‘fuck you’ then no ‘fuck you’ at all.” Chris unceremoniously kicked his sword in the general direction of its sheath, collapsing in a sweaty heap. “I'm done.”

    Phil should probably be on the ground beside him, winded and exhausted, but instead all he feels is irritated and like a coil wound too tightly. “One more?”

     “No.” Chris shook his head. “I'm too tired. Tomorrow, maybe.”

     “Suit yourself.” Phil flicked his wrist, and his sword vanished. While Chris preferred to use the swords provided by the training room, Phil liked to make his own. He'd had enough practice fashioning weapons out of light that he could do it in his sleep, and they tended to suit him better than those made by someone else.

     Chris frowned. “Who stuck a stick up your ass?”

    “Nothing. No one. Shut up.”

    Chris had his high points, and the ability to drop a subject and move on was one of Phil’s favorites. “You doing anything for the holidays?”

    Illumination and Enigmaity were two worlds separate from Earth but assigned to be its guardians. Though most Illuminators weren't religious, Christmas was a holiday they'd picked up from the humans and adapted as their own. Less Christ, more alcohol and gift giving. His parents used to insist on throwing a ball each year in celebration, but given the stress everyone was under Phil wasn’t sure if that was going to happen this year.

     “I don't know yet. Nothing, probably. You?”

    “A few of us were thinking about going out,” Chris said.

    Phil eyed him suspiciously. “Sarah?” Chris had had a crush on Sarah Anderson for the past three years, but he’d had yet to ask her out.

    Chris’s answered with a sly smile “Maybe. You should come with us.”

    “Whose house is it at?”

   The smile vanished. Chris rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish. “Um...actually, it’s a party down on Earth. So.”

     Phil stiffened, eyes narrowing dangerously. “Chris--”

    “I know, I know, ‘dangerous times’ and ‘illegal’ and ‘ill advised’ and ‘blah blah, royal duties.’” Chris rolled his eyes, releasing a sigh. “I don’t know mate, I’m tired of all this secrecy and Iniquiter crap. It’s Christmas, God forbid I want to have fun for a few hours. We’ll be in and out before anyone notices. You can’t tell me that doesn’t sound better than rotting away in here and stewing in your own juices.”

     Phil could feel his resolve start to crumble.  “In and out?”

    “In and out.”

     He sighed, running a hand through his hair in defeat. “Fine. Where are we meeting?” Chris’s smile was impish, and despite himself Phil felt the faintest hint of excitement. It was only for one night, a few hours at the most, and Illumination was heavily guarded and had the King and Queen at attention. What was the worst that could happen?

… 

    Phil stood in front of his mirror, fiddling with the tie around his neck. With his pressed slacks, collared shirt, tie, and overcoat, he was afraid he was overdressed. Then again, it  _ was  _ Christmas, so surely humans were dressier than usual, right? Blending in was essential; the number one rule of Illumination (aside from killing any Iniquiter in sight) was to never give humanity any reason to suggest they were anything but.

    Chris barged into his room, wearing a tie and button up shirt of his own. The effect was somewhat undermined by the hideous, bright pink jumper that was three sizes too big. Orange snowflakes patterned the front, and at the bush of a button colored fairy lights began to flash. He waggled his eyebrows at Phil. “What do you think?”

     “This is your idea of blending in?”

    Chris grinned. “You think it’ll grab Sarah’s attention?”

    “That’s not the only thing it’ll grab,” Phil muttered, slipping on his shoes. He held out his arms, spinning in a mocking imitation of a human celebrity. “Thoughts?”

     Chris eyed him up and down, whistling. “Stunning Philip, simply stunning,” he deadpanned. He slung an arm around Phil’s shoulder, ruffling his hair. “Seriously, you look fine. No one would ever be able to tell the difference between you and some human schmuck. The ladies will be throwing themselves at your feet. Or men if you’d prefer.”

    Phil pushed him away, trying in vain to salvage his hair. “I hate you.” He followed Chris down the stairs and towards the shed out back. In an attempt to avoid suspicion, he, Chris, Sarah, James, Lucy, and Beth had agreed on a meeting place and left Illumination in pairs throughout the day. He and Chris were the last two to leave, and as they neared the portal he could make out the figure of two guards. Phil straightened his spine, holding his chin up high and making his strides as confident as he could.

     “We require temporary passage out of the kingdom,” he said calmly, meeting the eyes of one of the guards, a woman named Alex. She was junior only to Alaric, Phil, and his parents, the dark blue belt signifying her rank. 

    “Your highness,” she said, inclining her head. “For what purpose?”

    “My mother and father requested that I deliver a message to our embassy stationed on Earth,” Phil answered. “Chris is attending me as further protection.”

    “What’s the message?”

    Phil smiled, tight and thin lipped. “That information is confidential. You would need to ask the King or Queen. They’re in a council meeting,” he added. She squinted up at him, knuckles white on the hilt of her sword. She couldn’t seem to find anything wrong with his request, and finally she stepped aside. Phil murmured his thanks, stepping into the wall and vanishing. There was the moment of disorientation he always associated with portal travel, and he snapped his fingers. A flame danced to life, flickering on the tops of his fingers and lighting the passageway. 

    Chris stepped up to stand beside him, pointing. “Take the normal route to Earth, I'll show you where to go once we get there.”

    Phil nodded, free hand instinctively hovering over his knives as they walked. Time was always warped during portal travel. Journeys that seemed like hours took seconds, and seconds can take days. There was a popular fairytale about a man who’d gone mad trying to find his way home. Getting lost had never been a fear of his, he’d grown up roaming the portals, but it was still disconcerting to emerge at your destination and realize only seconds had passed. Their exit loomed ahead, the flashing lights looking more like a rave and less like a Christmas party. Then again, maybe they were the same thing.

    Chris clapped him on the back. “The punch is almost definitely spiked, if you’re going to go for alcohol find a beer. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”

    “I left my ugly jumper at home, sorry.” Chris’s jumper was already starting to attract some odd looks, and he hadn’t even broken out the flashing lights.

    The boy looked mildly affronted. “Try and have some fun, yeah?”

    “I always have fun.”

   “If you consider studying and constant training  _ fun _ .”

    Phil rolled his eyes. He caught sight of black, glistening hair pulled into a bun. The girl was unmistakably Sarah, her silver dress blending in far better than Chris’s attire. He shoved Chris in her direction. “I’ll be fine.” He leaned against the wall, finding that he was absentmindedly biting his thumbnail. If he was going to risk getting in trouble, a party wouldn’t be the first thing he’d sneak off to, but the various Illuminators positioned around the room seemed to be enjoying themselves. A blonde haired girl gave him a warm smile as she passed, and Phil returned it briefly. Might as well try and make some new acquaintances, new connections never hurt.

    He wasted a few hours seeing how many chocolates he could fit in his mouth at one point in time. (The record was twelve so far.) Chris gave him a few updates every now and then, and occasionally one of the other Illuminators would engage him in conversation, but for the most part he tried to blend into the wall. He collapsed into one of the chairs, checking his watch. One more hour and he was free.

    “Don’t look now, but there’s mistletoe overhead.” The words were dry, the voice familiar and instantly recognizable.

    Phil stiffened, turning to face the smile of PJ Liguori. “What are you doing here?” This wasn’t the first time he’d run into the Iniquiter, but their encounters tended to happen at the most unexpected times. He knew PJ’s presence should be a cause of alarm, an immediate evacuation and capture to follow, but nothing had ever come of their meetings and PJ had never struck him as being particularly threatening. PJ was a friend of Dan’s from Enigmaity, and had helped Phil break Dan out of the dungeons last year. 

    “It’s Christmas,” PJ said. “I’m planning on consuming copious amounts of alcohol until I forget about the paperwork I have left to file. You don’t have to kiss me by the way, don’t worry. I think a certain friend of mine wouldn’t like it very much if we did.”

    “Are you here alone?” Phil asked, ignoring PJ’s second statement.

    “You mean is Dan here? No. Now that he’s for all intents and purposes the King, he’s usually too busy for things like this.”

    The twinge of disappointment Phil feels is unrelated. “I take it the Queen is still missing?”

    PJ nodded. “We’ve been getting by. Dan’s held it together surprisingly well.”

    “I’m not surprised,” Phil said. He wasn’t sure why he was jumping to Dan’s defense, and the knowing smirk PJ sent his way didn’t help. 

    “I think he’s given up at this point,” PJ confessed. “It’s been ages since he’s slept through the night, and some of the council members are giving him hell. I think he’s afraid the kingdom is going to stage a full on rebellion.’

    “Is that likely to happen?”

    PJ shrugged. “Dan thinks so. It’s driving him a little mad.”

    “I thought you said he was holding it together.”

   “‘Surprisingly well’ doesn’t necessarily mean ‘well.’ This  _ is  _ Dan.”

    “Let me know if--” Phil frowned, clamping his lips shut and biting the words back.

    “If you can help?” PJ’s eyes held a glimmer of pity. They both knew that if anyone found out about their friendship execution would be the penalty for their treason. That didn’t mean Phil had to like it, though. “I’ll tell him. What about you? How're you holding up?”

    “Fine,” Phil said. “Stressed, but that's normal given my parents. You?”

    “Things are less than ideal,” PJ said, expression grim. “Everyone’s under a lot of stress but we’ll survive. Always have.”

    “Don't jinx it,” Phil said. “Knock on wood.” PJ reached behind him and rapped the wall with his knuckles. 

    This was typically as deep as their conversations went: making sure the other was still alive, the kingdoms hadn’t collapsed, and Dan was mostly functional.

    Someone tapped Phil on the shoulder, Chris stepping into his line of vision. “We’re getting ready to leave soon and--” he stopped mid sentence, surveying PJ curiously. “Who’s this?”

    “Jimmy,” PJ said smoothly, shaking Chris’s hand. “Nice to meet you.”

    “Chris. Do you two know each other?”

    “We go way back,” PJ said, smiling innocently. He inclined his head in Phil’s direction. “It was good seeing you Phil. Chris.”  It was likely his imagination, but as PJ walked away it looked as though the shadows rose to swallow him whole. 

     “How come we’ve never met before?” Chris asked. 

     “Human friend,” Phil said vaguely. “You know how it is. Are we leaving?”

    “You are. With Beth.”

    “Would I be correct in assuming you’re leaving with Sarah?”

    “You would. Are.” Chris was bouncing on the soles of his feet, beaming. 

    Phil smiled. It seemed like happiness was a rare emotion these days, and it was refreshing to see his friend so excited. “I’ll see you back home.” 

… 

    Illumination was overflowing with chaos. By the time Phil had found Beth, Chris and Sarah were leaving, and the four had decided to travel together. It could trigger some awkward questions, but the alternative was returning even later and sparking panic. The foursome stepped out to find the world in flames. 

    The castle was burning, fire dancing up and down the walls. The council stood outside, hands outstretched and brows laced with sweat. They didn't seem to be having any effect on the fire, though. A hand clapped Phil on the shoulder, and he spun to find Alaric standing with his sword drawn. His brow was furrowed, frown deepening. 

     “What happened?” Phil asked, voice escalating. He flattened his palms against his trousers, an unsuccessful attempt to stop their trembling. “My parents, are they alright? I need to speak with them.”

     Sympathy replaced Alaric’s frown, and something sank in the pit of Phil’s stomach. “I'm sorry.”

    Chris startled, eyes widening. “They aren’t--” 

    “I’m afraid we don’t know,” Alaric said grimly. “The fire won’t go out.” Sarah reached for Chris’s arm, and if the circumstances had been any different Phil would’ve ribbed him mercilessly. With every new piece of information, Phil felt his world crumble a little more. The whole affair, black fire, mass panic, and absent parents were a repeat of the events a year ago. The only thing missing was Dan. And this time his parents were actually missing, not just bad at parenting. 

    Phil straightened, allowing his training to kick in and assuming the guise of princely control as he as he could. “The fire is a lost cause for the moment,” he said. “Gather the remaining council members and tell them to meet me in the library.”

    “Won’t it continue to spread?” Beth asked. She appeared to be the calmest out of the lot of them, and Phil briefly entertained the idea of putting her in charge instead.

    “Not as quickly as normal fire,” Phil said. “Last time it seemed to mostly stay contained within the castle.”

    “How did you put it out then?” Sarah asked. Her knuckles were white where they gripped Chris.

    Phil hesitated. “Painfully,” he said finally. He and Dan had barely managed to extinguish it together, and that was using both Illuminator and Iniquiter magic. “I’ll take a look at it once everyone is out of the way. I may be able to utilize some of the same techniques I did previously.” It’s bullshit--he has no hope of success and a mass evacuation to Earth is probably in order, but everyone else seems to buy it and that’s all that matters. Alaric nodded, disappearing into the crowd. 

    Chris turned toward Phil expectantly. “What can we do to help?”

    “Nothing,” Phil said firmly. The last thing he needed was for Chris, Beth, and Sarah to end up dead too. “Go with Alaric. I'm appointing you ruler in my absence.”

    For once, the boy looked lost for words. “Wait--seriously?”

    “The council might put up a fuss, but I'm crown prince and there's no one I trust more.”

    “Besides, it's not like it's permanent. You'll be back after the fire’s out, right Phil?” Phil was silent. Chris’s eyes narrowed. “ _ Right Phil? _ ”

    “Of course.” Looking mollified, Chris nodded and followed Sarah and Beth towards the library. 

    Phil watched them leave, fingers curling and uncurling at his sides. He approached the castle, reaching for the flames. Dan had absorbed the fire and gave it a new target. The effort had nearly killed him, and Phil’s best guess was to try something similar. 

    The embers were freezing, radiating a burning cold that he felt all the way up his arm. He closed his eyes, inhaling. His left hand clenched into a fist, the flames dancing up his arm and sinking into his bones. Startled shouts almost broke his concentration, and he cracked open an eyelid. 

    The fire was almost gone, the remainder disappearing into his hand. Everything was cold, Phil’s arm feeling less like an arm and more like an ice cube. He gritted his teeth, doubling over as the last of the flame dissipated. He wrapped an arm around his stomach; a pitiful attempt at staying warm. 

    The only thing he could think was  _ heat.  _ Fire sparked to life, spreading across his clothes and falling to the ground. It was a different kind of fire, though, Illuminator fire, and as Phil sank down into the center of it he felt the cold begin to melt.

    His shirt was slightly singed, and he rubbed a shard of ice out of the corner of his eye. He stumbled to his feet, pressing a hand to his forehead. He had no idea how he'd managed to do it, but somehow he'd extinguished the fire without dying or even passing out. While it was possible his powers had grown some over the past year, there was no way they could've increased this much by any natural means. 

    “Your highness?”

    Phil forced his posture to stiffen, chin high as he faced Alaric. “Yes?”

    “Is everything alright?” The guard had a look of deep concern, hand hovering over his sword as if the threat was something he could vanquish with force. 

     “Yes,” Phil said, because somehow everything was. “Is the council ready?” Alaric nodded. Phil sighed, blinking away the black spots flickering behind his eyelids. “Best not keep them waiting,” he said. “Patience never was their strong suit.”

… 

    Phil hated waiting. The castle was still being repaired, so meetings had to be held in the library. He’d been locked inside for the past week, debating the legality of his leadership and the next steps to finding his parents. 

    When he was younger he'd thought being King would mean doing whatever he wanted, sleeping in, and practicing with his favorite sword every day. Past Phil had chosen to ignore the less exciting parts of kingship like meetings and waiting for the verdict of the council. 

    The biggest issue seemed to be whether he was qualified to rule Illumination while the King and Queen were missing. Phil was less than a year underage, which some argued made him ineligible and others said was close enough. 

    From what PJ had told him, appointing Dan as Enigmaity’s King hadn't been much of a struggle. Phil only wished Illumination’s decision was so quick. They were wasting time they could be using to find his parents. Personally, he felt like he was the most capable out of any of the other candidates; he  _ had  _ been training for it his whole life. 

    The council had kicked Phil outside to wait while they came to a consensus. He'd been waiting for wait seemed like hours, and all he’d gotten was radio silence. 

    “Any luck?” The question came out of nowhere, and only his training stopped Phil from jumping out of his skin. Chris had a habit of appearing out of thin air, and more than once Phil had threatened to put a bell on him. 

    “Nothing yet. I'm going to try and interpret that as a positive sign.”

    “Cheer up,” Chris said. “They’d be stupid not to let you rule, you're our  _ prince.  _ Who could possibly be more prepared than you?” 

    “Alaric maybe,” Phil said. “He’s been dealing with this stuff for decades. Or Alex if he refused.”

    “Why would he?” Chris’s question was rhetorical, but Phil answered regardless.

    “I can think of several reasons.”

    “Still, they'll make the right choice. I know it.” Chris seemed strangely confident, a knowing smirk hovering around the corners of his mouth. 

    Phil leveled a glare at the Illuminator. “What did you do?”

    “Who says I did anything?”

    “I did.”

    “I'm not saying I did, but I might have possibly bugged Jefferson?”

   “Chris!”

    “Hypothetically!” Chris backpedaled. “I've never been caught before.”

    “Before?”

    “You didn't hear anything.”

    Phil sighed, running a hand through his hair. He wasn't really surprised, Chris was infamous for his pranks and knowing things he wasn't supposed to. “What are they saying?” he asked grudgingly. 

    Chris fished around in his pocket, pulling out a lone earbud. “Hear for yourself.”

    The voices were surprisingly clear. 

    “This isn't even a question! Philip is the last Lester and should be allowed to rule his family’s kingdom.”

    “He’s underage!”

    “By a few months. He’ll have Alaric, Alex, and the council by his side. By appointing another ruler, even temporarily, it gives grounds for someone to challenge Philip for the crown when he does turn eighteen. He’s proven himself to be a good, selfless Illuminator more than once.” 

    “What about Daniel?” At the council member’s question, Phil felt Chris tense beside him. He ignored the questioning look from his friend. 

    “What about him?”

    “They say that he and Philip are lovers.” Phil choked on his own spit. 

     “ _ They  _ say. I say differently. There's no proof to that rumor.” 

    “All in favor of Philip Lester claiming the throne and ruling Illumination say ‘aye.’”

    A resounding ‘aye’ from the council members, then “Who wants to tell our new King the good news?”

    Phil yanked the earbud out, dropping it to the ground and crushing it under his boot. Chris gave him a wounded look, bending down to pick up the pieces. 

   “Thanks mate.”

    “Sorry.”

    “You don't seem happy,” Chris noted. 

    “I’m over the goddamn moon,” Phil said sarcastically. “Except that everyone apparently thinks I'm fucking an Iniquiter, Dan Howell no less, and I might have a full scale rebellion on my hands!”

     “You good?” 

    Phil took a deep breath. “No,”

    Chris smiled sympathetically. “For what it's worth, I don't think you're screwing Dan. If anyone tries to assassinate you I'll eviscerate them.”

     “Thanks Chris.”

     The boy shrugged. “You know how stupid I've always thought this whole ‘Illuminator against Iniquiter’ business is. I'll gladly serve you.” He gave a bow that was a little too deep tipping an invisible hat.

    “You may rise Sir Kendall,” Phil said grandly, his laugher somewhat ruining the effect. “Knight of Illumination.” 

    A rebellion against Illuminator’s royal family hadn't happened for centuries, and it had been the Lesters that had emerged as the new monarchs. Phil only hoped that would prove to be the case if history was doomed to repeat itself. 

…

    The bells were ringing. They were used as an alarm system, a call to arms during a time of danger. Shouts echoed through the manor as the Illuminators redied their weapons. Phil summoned his knives, peaking around the corner of his room. There was only one likely cause for their sounding, and that was the people staging a revolt. 

    Alaric raced past him, sword already drawn. “Stay in your room, your majesty.”

    “What's going on?” Phil asked. 

     Alaric grimaced. “Some of the Illuminators believe that they would make better rulers than you.”

    “What do you think?” Alaric was the best swordsman out of anyone in the kingdom, if he tried to attack Phil he wasn't sure he stood a chance. 

   “I serve the crown,” Alaric said, bowing his head. “And I serve its rightful monarchs, your family.”

    Phil smiled. “We’re lucky to have you. Stay safe.”  

    “And you as well.” Alaric returned the smile before turning and disappearing outside. Phil waited until he was out of sight before following. 

    Outside the mob was locked in combat with those who were loyal to him. He was pleasantly surprised to see that most of the palace guards were fighting in his defense. 

     He spotted Chris a few meters away, engaged in combat with a farmer he vaguely remembered seeing at the last market. Phil ran down the steps and plunged into the foray, knocking the farmer out cold. 

     Chris looked disgruntled. “I had it covered,” he grumbled. Phil opened his mouth to reply, but a yell cut through the din. 

   “There he is!” 

   Chris snarled, sweeping his sword in a wide arc. A few Illuminators jumped back, but not nearly enough. 

    “You're no more our King than I am!”

    “Traitor!”

    “Filthy Inquiter lover!”

    Magic surged through Phil, flooded with adrenaline. He had felt power before, but it was nothing compared to this. Fire raged and people collapsed with a snap of his fingers. He tried not to kill anyone, knocking them unconscious instead, but it took twice as long as there were so annoy of them. 

    A bullet soared out of the crowd, aimed directly at his heart. Instinctively, Phil threw his arms up to shield himself. 

    The effect was instantaneous. A wave of magic ripped through the crowd, knocking buildings down and ripping tree from their roots. Without thinking, Phil lunged for Chris, knocking him down and covering his body as best as he could. All around them Illuminators were blasted backwards, screams for help blanketing the air. 

     A bright flash struck the kingdom, a sonic boom crashing through the forest. Phil squeezed his eyes shut, hoping Chris was doing the same. There was deafening silence in it’s wake, and Phil was afraid to look.

    Dread warred with apprehension, and he opened his eyes. Corpses lay scattered over the courtyard, blood still pooling around their forms. The combination of light, sound and magic had mutilated their bodies into a distorted imitation of human flesh, the sort of mishapen drawing a three year old would make. 

    Phil pressed a shaking hand to his mouth, stumbling to his feet. Alaric lay beside him, sword still in his hand. He dropped to his knees and pressed a hand to Alaric’s pulse. Nothing. He moved back towards Chris, sending a silent prayer to whatever deity might exist that his attempts to shield the boy had worked. 

    At first he couldn't feel anything. Horror paralyzed him, rooting him in place and consuming all logical thought. He kept his fingers pressed to Chris’s neck, and finally he felt the faintest thumping. Phil exhaled, pressing a hand to his friend’s forehead and summoning his magic. 

     He was far from a physician, but he healed Chris’s injuries as best as he could, and stood. He caught sight of Sarah’s hair before averting his eyes. Maybe it was cowardly, but the sight of his dead people, of his friends, was one he didn't think he’d ever be ready for. 

     Phil ran. He slammed into the portal, sprinting blindly down the corridors. The way was one that he would've forgotten if it hadn't been the path that also led him to Dan. And it was to the Iniquiter that he ran now, because Phil needed help and he  _ was _ a coward. The people had been right--he was no King. 

… 

    Phil had only been to Enigmaity briefly, and for most of the time he’d been trapped in a net. The darkened sun and shadowed landscape were instantly recognizable, however, and if he squinted he could see the castle in the distance. Hand on his knives, he began to head in the direction of the path. Last time, there hasn't been anyone guarding the border, and it didn't look like much had changed. 

    He stepped forwards tentatively, starting towards his destination slowly. 

    “Halt! Who dares trespass in Enigmaity?” The Iniquiter had a blade at Phil’s throat before he could blink, gray eyes sharper than her sword. 

    Phil’s mouth was dry, hands raising in the universal sign of surrender. “Alexander Harrison,” he said calmly. “I come bringing news of the Queen.” He’d hoped his words would put her at ease, but they seemed to have the opposite effect. 

    “What might that be?”

    “That's classified, I’ll need an audience with Da--Prince Daniel. I hope you can understand the disastrous effects it could have if it was to spread.”

     Her mouth twisted into a sneer. “I'm afraid I possibly couldn't  _ Philip Lester _ . What, did you think we were stupid enough that we wouldn't recognize you?”

    Phil’s brain was screaming at him.  _ Abortmissionabortabort.  _ He told it to shut up. “Look,” he began, trying a different tactic. “We’re on the same side.”

    “Is that so?”

    “We both want humanity to be safe, and…” Phil faltered. He'd been about to say that his parents were missing too, but that would reveal that Illuminators was vulnerable.

    “And what?”

    “And that's that,” he finished lamely. “Please, if you'd just let me talk to Dan--”

     The woman backhanded him, Phil barely staying in place. He winced, pressing a hand to his cheek. “Like I’d ever let you anywhere near the prince. You will refer to him as such.”

     “You really don't want to do this,” Phil pressed desperately. “The Illuminators--”

    “Will have a hell of a time finding us,” she finished. “I not sure how you managed it, that's a mistake we’ll have to rectify.”

    “The prince won't be happy once he finds out.”

   “Who says he will?”

    Phil stared the Iniquiter down. He sucked in a breath, trying to reach for the magic that had flowed from him back in Illumination; or any magic at all, really. There was nothing. His powers seemed to have run completely dry. Go figure. 

     “Move,” the woman barked. She pushed him forwards, sword still pressed to his neck. Her breath brushed his ear as she leaned closer. “If you try to run or put up a fight in any way, I'll slit your throat and rip your tongue out with my fingernails. Clear?”

     “Clear,” Phil said, not daring to move his head. Unless someone miraculously stumbled upon them he had no hope of getting a message through to Dan. Maybe he could figure out a way out from the dungeons. If they were anything like the ones in Illumination it would be almost impossible, but empty hope was better than no hope at all. 

… 

    Enigmaity’s dungeon was dark. It was darker than dark, blacker than Chris’s socks and just as revolting. It would've been bad enough if he’d simply been chained up, but instead he was strapped to a table and unable to budge a centimeter. The things that could happen in this position were nothing he wanted to think about, so he didn't. Everything about his current predicament was shitty. 

     He’d single handedly killed hundreds of his own subjects, and now he was stuck in the palace dungeons with no way to contact Dan, save his parents, or his kingdom. He trusted Chris if he still alive, but there was no guarantee that the rest of the Illuminators wouldn't rebel after everything that had happened. Maybe they should; they'd probably be a better king than he could ever be. 

    There was also the possibility that Dan knew he was here and had ordered his arrest, in which case he was completely and utterly screwed. 

    The door creaked open, hinges squealing. Phil cringed involuntarily, straining against the restraints. A subtle shift in the shadows was the only hint that he had a newcomer, and something told him it wasn't Dan. 

    “What do we have here?” There was a tutting noise, a clicking of the tongue and rustle of papers. “Oho, Philip Lester is it? You’ll have to forgive me, if I’d known I would be in the presence of royalty I would've put on my Sunday best. I’m William--I would shake your hand, but you seem a bit preoccupied.”

    Phil scowled. “Does Dan know I'm here?” he asked, cutting straight to the point. 

    “Why, will he notice your absence?”

    It was a trap, meant to trip Phil up and reveal that Dan was a traitor. Thankfully, he wasn't  _ that _ stupid. “I have news of his mother, I assumed that was information he’d want to receive firsthand,” he answered as smoothly as he could in his position.

    “Don't you fret your pretty head.” William’s fingers trailed down the side of Phil’s face, teasing in a way that made him feel a few breaths away from throwing up. “We’ll be hearing  _ all _ about that, as well as any other information you have about Illumination. Something tells me it's a lot.”

    William raised his hand. The knife gleamed in the dim lighting, what little light there was bouncing off the blade. Phil curled his hands into fists, forcing his eyes to stay open and trained on William. He was the Prince--no matter what happened he was representing his kingdom, too. 

    The knife burned as it sliced through his skin, blood spilling from the open wound and dripping into the waiting jar. He barely kept from crying out, teeth grinding together and silencing his shout for help. William grinned, a toothy, leering expression that frightened him more than the knife did. 

    Light poured from the cut, draining from Phil’s veins and into the jar. He focused his attention on it, eyes narrowing. Illuminator blood did supposedly contain sunlight, but he'd never seen any proof of it until now. As the light continued to disappear, fatigue begin to settle within his skin. 

    “What did you do?” he asked, voice shaking despite himself. 

    William didn't answer, humming to himself as the light and blood continued to seep out of his veins. “You won't be getting anywhere near the King, not on  _ our  _ watch,” he leered. William waved a hand over Phil’s wrist, a layer of cold stopping the blood. 

    “Is that what he wants?” Phil ventured.

    “Rest up,” William said instead. A hand pressed against Phil’s chest, lingering. Bile rose, burning the back of Phil’s throat. He didn't like people touching him, especially when the people in question were creepy - ass torturers. “You’ll need it.”

     Phil pressed his lips together, refusing to let anything escape as the knife clattered on the table and William left with the jar. He was alone again a few moments later, the dark pressing in all around him. 

… 

    William’s visits were sporadic, some of the gaps seeming to take hours and others taking days. Phil hadn't eaten in ages, but every now and again William would give him a sip of water. He always gave Phil two injections, one of which he assumed held some version of nutrients. The other was a cold, black substance that made him shake and his brain freeze. 

    By the time William was finished, there were tubes filled with the glowing light he’d grown to associate with himself. And each time, Phil shattered a little more. It felt like pieces of him were breaking off, collapsing and splintering into a billion different fragments. Everytime he closed his eyes the empty, bloodied eyes of his people pressed against his eyelids. 

    He couldn’t hold himself together, what hope had he ever had of a kingdom?

     The door swung open, gentle footsteps making their way towards the table. “Phil?” The word was incredulous, a gasp of wonder and horror merged into one perfect syllable. 

     “Dan!” Phil’s eyes flew open. He tilted his head as far back as he could reach, the Iniquiter’s face swimming before his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

    “Saving you, you spork,” Dan said. His eyes lit up with the smirk Phil saw every time he dreamed, and he swore that this was home. 

     Relief swamped every other thought that ran through Phil’s mind, and he felt nearly giddy. “How did you know I was here?” he asked. 

    Dan approached him, reaching out a hand for his cheek. “I could feel it. I can always feel you, Phil. We’re connected, you and I.”

     “We are?” Not that Phil didn't appreciate the sentiment, but it wasn't a sentence he ever would've expected would come out of Dan’s lips. 

    The boy looked puzzled, forehead creasing. “I love you, Phil.”

     Phil’s mouth was dry. He shook his head, hands curling into firsts. “You're not Dan. Not really.” 

   The hurt looked real enough that he almost believe it. But he didn't, because never in a million years would Dan ever feel the same way. “Phil…”

    “You can skip the bullshit William,” Phil snapped. He turned his head away, closing his eyes. “I know it's you.”

    A slow clap echoed around the room. The now familiar footsteps of William neared the table, and Phil opened his eyes. Dan had vanished, a curious, knowing glint in his captor’s expression. 

    “Very well done,” William said. “It takes most people twice as long to spot the difference. By that point,” he paused, smiling too sympathetically for it to be real. “Well, I won't trouble you with the details. You know what's really curious, though?”

    “What?”

    “For that particular spell, the person that appears is the one who matters most.” William picked up the knife, pressing his thumb to the tip. A line of blood dotted his finger. “Interesting, don't you think?”

    Phil swallowed. “If you say so.”

    “The real question, of course, is if our King feels the same way.” William raised an eyebrow. “What do you say we try and find out?”

… 

    Phil had lost track of the days. The disorientation felt almost like portal travel, but the loss of magic, restraints, and overall exhaustion felt very, very, different. Between William’s visits was a dark monotony of nothing that got colder each time. The man was visiting at the moment, although this trip seemed to be taking longer than usual. 

    “The attacks on our city,” William said. “Who is behind them?”

    Phil frowned. “What attacks?” He was dismayed to hear his voice emerge as a rasping cough, but at least he still  _ had _ a voice. 

    William sneered. His fist collided with Phil’s nose a second later. “Don't pretend you don't know! You lot always leave a balloon afterwards.”

    “A balloon?” Phil’s mind was racing. He had been right. Enigmaity hadn't been behind the attacks in Illuminatiom because they were suffering them as well. “That's not us.”

    The knife sliced through his skin, a jolt of pain shooting up his arm. “You can't lie to me, Philip. Tell the truth.”

    “I am!”

    “Lying filth.” 

    “I’m telling you the truth!”

    “What's going on?” William froze, knife clattering to the ground at the interruption. The voice was familiar, a favorite song Phil hadn't heard in what seemed like forever. He exhaled, his eyes struggling to stay open as he met the gaze of the newcomer. Dan. 

   Recognition dawned in the Iniquiter’s eyes, and he staggered backwards. “Phil?” his voice was barely a whisper, but even after all this time it was still one of the most beautiful sounds Phil had ever heard. But then this could all still be a lie. “What are you doing here?”

    Dan’s appearance had taunted him plenty, dangling the options of freedom and love in front of his nose, but this was the first time it had happened with William there. The sheer panic in William’s eyes made Phil believe that quite possibly the real Dan had come to save him. 

    William bowed, jerking his chin towards him. “You recall an investigation that began a few days ago?” 

    “Yes, but I was told that the interrogation was of a traitor.”

    “It is,” he said frankly. “All Illuminators are traitors to our true cause; to protect humanity.”

    Dan’s lips thinned. “Of an  _ Iniquiter  _ traitor. Within our ranks.”

    “It must have been a communication issue,” William said smoothly. “I apologize for any distress it may have caused.”

    “You are forgiven,” Dan said dismissively. “Let him go.”

    William hesitated, eyes darting around the room like a cornered rat. “Are you sure Your Majesty’s judgement is the best concerning this matter?”

    Dan looked thunderous. Dark eyes flashing, his hand reached for his axe. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

    “T-There are rumors,” William stuttered. “You and the Illuminator were, were working together once? Maybe you thought you were friends?”

    “Rumors,” Dan said dismissively, though the hard edge to his tone left no room for argument. “Nothing more. Now release him.”

   “But--”

   “I said to release him.” William didn't move, and Dan lowered his voice. “If you haven't forgotten, I'm king in my mother’s absence. I can slit your throat before you have time to bow. Are you going to disobey a direct order?”

   “No.”

   “Good. And in case it slipped your memory, the Queen is my family. Out of anyone in this kingdom, I have the most reason to want her found. Do you doubt that?” William shook his head. “Do you think that I would do anything to hinder her rescue?”

    “No.”

    “No. Believe me,” Dan turned his glare on Phil, his stare cold and unrelenting. “I have my own plans for the Illuminator that are far worse than some half baked torture.” 

     “As you wish.” William snapped his fingers, and the chains binding Phil to the wall vanished. He pitched forwards, eyes fluttering shut. An arm was there to catch him, supporting his weight and hauling him upright.

     “Are you okay?” Dan’s question was a whisper in Phil’s ear, masked by the movement of wrapping Phil’s arm around his shoulders. 

    “Fantastic. Five star establishment with great service,” Phil mumbled. The simple movement of talking hurt, and he settled for leaning against Dan. There was still the chance this was all one massive hallucination, but at least his arms felt free. Dan smelt warm, a surprisingly familiar smell given the circumstances, and Phil relaxed into it.

    Dan quirked an eyebrow. “You Illuminators can never just say ‘thank you’ can you?”

    “Thank you.”

    “You're welcome. That wasn't so hard, was it?”

    Phil was pretty sure his glare was less effective when he could barely keep his eyes open, but he gave it his best anyway. “Screw you Howell.”

    “Is that any way to treat your King?”

    “You're not my King.” He winced, shifting his weight to his right leg. “About those plans.” Black spots danced at the corners of his vision, no amount of blinking making them disappear. 

    “Phil?” Dan’s voice was filled with concern, and somehow Phil was lying completely in his arms. “You with me?”

    Phil squinted up at the boy. Dan really was beautiful--for an Iniquiter at least. “Your eyes are pretty,” he said stupidly. He reached up and brushed the back of his hand against Dan’s cheek. And then he passed out. 

… 

    Phil came to to find Dan’s face centimeters from his. Admittedly, it wasn’t the worst thing to wake up to, and a look of profound relief crossed Dan’s face. 

    “For a while I was afraid you weren’t going to wake up.”

    Phil rubbed his eyes, sitting up. He was surprised to find that his injuries seemed to have healed, and he assumed he had Dan to thank for that. “Where are we?”

    “My room,” Dan said, waving a careless hand at their surroundings. “Don't worry,” he added dryly. “I'm not going to take advantage of you.” Apparently Dan’s sarcasm hadn't lessened at all. 

    Phil relaxed, surveying Dan’s room curiously. Weapons hung from the walls, a few posters scattered between them. The dresser was white, a stark contrast to the black walls. Dan had taped stars to his ceiling, and Phil couldn't help smiling at the thought of a much littler Dan studying the constellations with a concentrated frown. 

    “What are you doing here?” Dan asked. 

    Phil blanched, swallowing. “Illumination is in trouble. We need your help--I need your help.”

   Dan’s eyes hardened. “Why should I care?”

    For some reason, Phil had never entertained the idea that Dan would turn him away. He wasn't sure what he would do if that happened. “Because. Once you needed help and I put aside everything to give it to you.” He took a deep breath and plunged forward, praying he wasn't overstepping his boundaries. “And I am your friend.”

    Dan’s expression softened. “I know, Phil. And I know you know that. But they don't. How am I supposed to explain to my kingdom that their  _ King _ has been going behind their backs for over a year conspiring with the enemy?”

    Phil sighed. He should've known it was impossible for an alliance to succeed without any trouble. “You’re the King, couldn't you try explaining it to them?”

    Dan laughed, a hollow, humorless sound. “Have you  _ met _ an Iniquiter? Half the council are wealthy, old men who have only profited from the war and are unlikely to listen to reason. How do you think trying to explain it to your parents would go?”

    “That wouldn't be a problem,” Phil said. “Seeing as they’ve been captured.”

    Dan’s eyes widened. “I'm so sorry,” he said. His hand brushed Phil’s arm, a strangely comforting gesture. “Your Majesty.”

    Phil grimaced. “Not so much. There’s been some trouble concerning the fact that I'm not of age yet.”

    “That's bullshit,” Dan declared, nose wrinkling. “You're crown prince, what more do they want?” Phil shrugged. “Is that why you're here?”

    “Partly. Illumination is suffering attacks that leave towns in ruins. The only thing left behind is a bright red balloon.” Dan made a curious sound in the back of his throat. “William mentioned that Engimaity was experiencing something similar.”

    “Yeah, we are,” Dan released a breath, cheeks puffing out. “Is there anything else to these attacks?”

    “Our sun is dying,” Phil said grimly. “Whoever is behind it has magic that's making it look like the sun in Enigmaity. The best I can figure is that it's related to our parents being kidnapped.”

    “That's about all I have,” Dan said. “PJ and I have been working on a tracking spell using one of the balloons. If all goes well it should be finished soon. Who’s ruling Illumination in your stead?”

    Phil paused. Alaric and most of the council members had been killed. He hadn't seen Alex amongst the fallen, but that didn't mean she was still alive. “One of the advisors,” he said finally. 

    Dan raised an eyebrow, but to Phil’s relief didn't press the subject. “Are you okay hiding here until the spell is finished?”

    “Are you okay hiding me here?” Phil countered. 

    Dan smiled. “I wouldn't have offered unless I was sure,” he said lightly. “As long as we keep you out of sight it shouldn't be a problem. I didn't even know about your arrest, I doubt many other people know you're here.”

    “William said something about ‘we’re not letting you anywhere near the King,” Phil said, frowning. “The guard that captured me made similar remarks about not telling you I was in Illumination.”

    “What did the guard look like?” Dan asked.

    “Female. Gray eyes, black hair. A little shorter than you.”

    The crease between the Iniquiter’s brow deepened. “I’ll have PJ look into it. Is there anything that was confiscated you want back?”

    “My armor,” Phil said. “I had a few things hidden in my pockets, although they were probably taken too.”

    “I'll see what I can do,” Dan promised. “Stay here and rest up, your injuries aren't completely healed yet.” He turned to leave, pausing in the doorway. “It's good to see you, Phil. Even if it's not because of the reasons I’d like it to be.”

    Phil smiled. “You too.”

… 

   “What else do we need?” The ingredients to the spell lay on the table in front of Phil. Dan stood to his left, finger moving down a list. 

    “Silver bowl, something belonging to our target, myrrh, water from the fountain in Enigmaity, essence of kraken, the only thing we’re missing is water from Illumination. Do you think you can get some for us?”

   At Dan’s words all the air was sucked out of Phil’s lungs, similar to the feeling of being punched him in the gut. The thought of going home was terrifying, and “Sure,” he managed. “Of course. I’ll ask Chris.” If he was still alive. 

    Dan nodded. “We’ll need to use magic to activate the spell.”

    “I’m not sure that's wise,” Phil said carefully. “My powers haven't been very reliable lately.”

    Surprise flickered behind Dan’s eyes. “Neither have mine,” he confessed. “They've been completely out of control, actually, and it's only been thanks to PJ’s help that nothing has gone wrong so far.”

    “Do you think it's linked to everything else?” Phil asked. 

    Dan snorted. “At this point? Probably.” The door creaked open behind him, and Phil tensed, preparing to hide. To his relief, PJ stepped into view, closing the door behind him and locking it. “We’ve talked about this, PJ,” Dan snapped, although the slight waver to his words gave away his own panic. “Knocking exists for a reason.”

    “So do locks,” PJ retorted. He inclined his head in Phil’s direction. “Good to see you're still alive.”

    “Next time it would be nice to know about the guards before trying to visit,” Phil said. 

    “I didn't think you were stupid enough to come, otherwise I would've.”

    Dan’s head went back and forth, following their conversation with an increasingly confused look. “Have you two been seeing each other?”

    “Here and there,” Phil said. “Usually not for very long.” Something flashed in Dan’s eyes that looked a lot like jealousy, though that could’ve just been wishful thinking. 

    “Thanks for telling me,” Dan said sarcastically. “Next time you talk with a sworn enemy try and remember to inform your  _ King. _ ”

    PJ said something just as sarcastic in response, but Phil had checked out of the conversation. He closed his eyes, reaching for the magic that lingered just below the surface. A pen appeared in his hand, white and glowing. He grabbed a piece of paper, scribbling a quick explanation down and muttering “Chris.” He made a fist, the paper crumbling to ashes and falling to the ground. 

   Because he was a coward, maybe he could convince PJ to meet up with Chris and get the water in his stead. 

    “I found the guard who captured you,” PJ said, his words dragging Phil back to reality. “She’s being held in the dungeons for questioning.”

    Dan nodded. “I’ll head down straight away. Will you be alright?” he asked, head tipping in Phil’s direction. 

    “Of course,” Phil said. 

    “I’ll stay with him,” PJ volunteered. “I wanted to catch up anyway.” 

    The same unreadable emotion flickered across Dan’s face. He shrugged. “Alright,” he said simply, disappearing without another word. 

    Phil’s brow furrowed. “Is everything okay?” he asked tentatively. 

    PJ looked startled. “With Dan and me? I thought you could tell.”

    “Tell what?”

    “Nothing,” PJ said dismissively. The gleam in his eyes suggested otherwise, however. “You're both being emotionally constipated twats, but that's no different than usual.”

    “Thanks.”

    “You're welcome. How are you, really?”

    Phil made a noncommittal noise, picking at a loose thread in the sheet. “Fine. For someone who’s been tortured for the past few days at any rate.”

    “Is that all?”

    He glanced up sharply. “Why wouldn't it be?”

    “I can’t picture you leaving Illumination for anything less than a drastic emergency.”

    “My parents have been captured--”

   “Which would only make you more likely to stay behind and look after the throne.” PJ’s head ripped to the side, green eyes narrow and analytical. “What happened, Phil?”

    Phil swallowed, turning his head away. “Me.”

    PJ clapped him on the shoulder, gaze softening. Phil was expecting the Iniquiter to press for more of an answer, but to his relief a hint of understanding flickered in the boy’s expression. He opened his mouth, a question lingering in the green of his eyes. Something “Don’t worry. You'll sort it out.”

    “What makes you say that?”

   PJ smiled. It was a strangely affectionate expression, and something about it seemed as if he knew things Phil didn't. “Because Dan likes you. And that's more than enough for me. I think this whole war is stupid anyway.” 

    “I do too. Do you know why it started originally?”

    PJ shook his head. “No. I don't think anyone does. But Dan was telling me about the similarities between our worlds, and everyone knows how the portals were built. According to some legends, there are dead worlds scattered throughout the passageways of the portals. Apparently they were created by Walter and Margaret.”

     Phil blinked, brain flooding with millions of questions. “Has anyone ever found one before?”

     “Nothing that's been recorded. People have tried--hell I've given it a go once or twice. I’m assuming it's some kind of spell no one’s been able to figure out.”

    The other worlds were nothing Phil had heard of before, but that didn't mean they didn't exist. He filed the knowledge away for use later. It'd be something to tell his parents once he found them. He refused to acknowledge an alternative; as much as they got on each other’s nerves sometimes they were one of the only constants in his life. 

    There was no way they could be dead. It was inconceivable. 

… 

    Phil had received a response from Chris the next day. His exact words were something along the lines of ‘of course I'll help you idiot where the hell are you and when are you coming back.” Phil had conveniently chosen to ignore the last two statements, and convinced PJ to go in his stead. 

    The Inquiter had given him a look, but thankfully caved without much complaint. While Phil wouldn't have minded proof that Chris was fine and well, he was more afraid than he was a good friend. 

   “Should it be taking this long?” Dan asked, worry pulling his mouth into a frown. 

   “He has to get past the borders without suspicion,” Phil reassured. Who he was trying to make feel better was anyone’s guess. If PJ got hurt because of his cowardice he didn't think he could ever forgive himself. “And so does Chris. It could take a while.”

    Dan exhaled, hands fisting in his hair. “I know. That doesn't mean I have to like it.”

    Without thinking, Phil reached up and grabbed Dan’s hand, fixing his fringe. “PJ can take care of himself. He’s a big, bad, scary, evil Iniquiter after all, remember?”

    Dan snorted. “Right. Facing off with a power hungry egotistical Illuminator.”

   “Only one of those statements is false,” Phil said. Dan laughed, some of the tension vanishing as his posture relaxed. 

    “The same could be said of PJ,” Dan said. “Except that underneath all of that he’s kind of a wimp. Don't tell him I said that.”

    “Your secret’s safe with me,” Phil promised. He mimed locking his lips and throwing away the key. He moved to ruffle his hair, only to realize he was still holding Dan’s hand. He left things as they were. 

   “William has been removed from his position,” Dan said. 

   “What? Why?”

   “I thought that would've been obvious,” Dan said. “Aside from how he treated you, he failed to tell the King that Philip Lester was in Enigmaity.”

   “I guess he did kind of suck at his job, didn't he?” Phil asked. Dan squeezed his hand, fingers tightening. He took a deep breath, steeling his nerves. “While I was...down there, I saw you. Over and over again it was you. You promised to set me free almost every time I opened my eyes, but it was never real.” 

   Dan’s gaze softened, and he reached for Phil’s other hand. “I'm here now. I'm real.”

   “I know,” Phil said quietly. “But sometimes it's hard to tell for certain that this isn't some elaborate hallucination orchestrated by William. That would be the worst torture.”

   Dan’s hand moved to cup Phil’s cheek, his thumb stroking the Illuminator’s cheekbones. The  _ something more  _ of what they were dangled in the air, tension dripping from every word. “I won't let anyone take you again.”

    “Promise?”

    “Promise.”

   “I won't let anyone take you, either. I'd give up my kingdom first.” Dangerous words, even more dangerous given that Phil meant them. 

   Dan inhaled, looking as though he was bracing himself. “Phil, I--” Movement flashed behind him, and Phil pressed his hand over the Iniquiter’s mouth. 

   “I think we’ve been spotted,” he said in a low voice. 

    Dan stiffened, hand moving towards his axe as Phil released his mouth. “Where?”

    “The window.”

    Dan slowly started to turn, eyes narrowing, when the door swung open. PJ stepped through, carrying a flask and wearing an exasperated expression. “Am I interrupting something?”

    Dan scowled. “Knocking.”

   “I tried. You seemed preoccupied so I let myself in.” PJ set the flask on the table, crossing his arms. “Chris wanted to know ‘why the hell that bitch didn't show up.’ I told you him you chickened out, which he agreed sounded a lot like you.”

    “Thanks,” Phil muttered. “That was you outside the window, right?”  

    “This time. You two haven't been as subtle as you wish. Rumors have been flying that Philip Lester was spotted in our King’s chambers in increasingly compromising positions.”

     Dan grew pale. “Has anyone given them any credence?”

     “One of the counselors swore he saw Phil laying in your bed unharmed and unchained after he’d been removed for ‘vicious interrogation.’ It didn't help that William was arrested directly after Phil’s release.”

    “After we enact the spell you're staying behind as acting King,” Dan said. 

     “Don't be stupid,” PJ said indignantly. “You won't last five minutes without me.”

     “Neither will Enigmaity. And I'll have Phil.”

    PJ frowned, eyebrows drawing together. “Fine. Try not to die, will you? I don't much fancy becoming King permanently.”

    Dan rolled his eyes. “It's not a PJ ‘don't die’ speech without a sarcastic quip.”

     Leaving the two to continue their banter in peace Phil grabbed the flask, uncorking it and pouring its contents into the silver bowl. He added the water from Enigmaity, a piece of the red balloon following. It was dissolved by the essence of kraken he added next, and he nodded in Dan’s direction. The Iniquiter picked up the Myrrh, the end bursting into flames with a snap of his fingers. It scattered into the air around them, scent strong and sweet. 

     Hopefully it would prevent their target from tracking them. 

     Phil picked up the silver knife, pushing uphold sleeve. He braced himself over the bowl, slicing a clean cut on the top of his arm. Blood dripped into the bowl, and for a few dizzying breaths he was still strapped to the table and it was William bleeding him. He blinked, the image disappearing. He exhaled shakily, quickly handing the knife to Dan. He ran his hand over the wound, and the skin was unblemished once more. 

     Maybe these flashbacks were meant to be his penance for the things he'd done. 

    A warm hand on his shoulder jolted him out of his thoughts, Dan’s concerned expression hovering at the edges of his vision. “Are you okay?”

     “Yeah,” Phil swallowed. “Peachy.” He handed the knife over, Dan giving his shoulder a final squeeze. Moments later Dan was back by his side, this time linking their fingers together. 

    “Ready?”

    “As I'll ever be,” Phil said grimly. He grasped Dan’s other hand, their eyes locking. He grounded himself with the warmth in Dan’s expression as he reached for his magic.

… 

    “Watch where you're going buddy!” The man elbowed Phil to the side, his glower angry enough to rival any Iniquiter. 

   “Sorry,” Phil muttered. He hadn't been back to Earth since the party, and it was a little disorienting to say the least. It had been surprising to both he and Dan when the map pointed them towards Earth, although in hindsight it made sense in a poetic way. Wards had been put up directly around their destination, but they'd managed to portal a few miles out. 

    Dan glared at the man’s back. “Maybe  _ you  _ should watch where you’re going,” he grumbled. 

    Phil unsuccessfully tried to hide his smile. “I'm fairly certain he can't hear you.”

    “Sanctimonious prick,” Dan scowled. “Sometimes I meet humans like him and I wonder what's so worth saving.”

     Phil nudged the Iniquiter. He understood the joke, but it was impossible to resist a chance to mess with Dan. “The same could be said of Iniquiters. Particularly their Acting King. I've heard he can be a pain in the ass.”

    Dan rolled his eyes, shoving him back. “I revoke my previous statement. The sanctimonious prick is right in front of me.”

    “Technically I’m to the left.”

   “Next time I’ll let the rude human decapitate you. See if I give a fuck.”

    Phil snorted, shaking his head. “Do you think Lily is the one we’re tracking?” he asked. 

    “It makes sense,” Dan said. “Our old ‘friend’ from last year mentioned that she sent her regards--whoever she is. The important thing is how are we going to kill her?”

    Phil blinked. “Kill her?”

    “Phil, she’s attacked both of our kingdoms, screwed with our powers, kidnapped our parents, I hardly think mercy is the best course of action.”

    “I know. It's just--” his words stumbled into silence, each word feeling more weighed down than the last. There was only so long he could keep his actions a secret, but the selfish part of him wanted to put off the inevitable disgust in Dan’s eyes for as long as he could. 

    Lily might be one of the few people that deserved what she got, but after all the people that had already died he wasn't sure he could take one more. 

    “Phil? What's wrong?” Dan sounded concern again, and Phil winced internally. The last thing he wanted was to cause him harm, yet that's all he seemed to do. 

    “Nothing,” Phil said nonchalantly. “I got lost in thought.” 

    Dan eyed him suspiciously, worrying his bottom lip thoughtfully. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” He cringed. “As ridiculously sappy as that sounded it's still true.”

   “Of course,” Phil said honestly. “The same goes for you. PJ was telling me about dead worlds that were created centuries ago. If we figure out how to access them we could always trap her there. No murder necessary, and in some ways that would be a worse punishment. Leave her to live out the rest of her life alone and knowing she failed.”

   “I'm all for maximizing torture,” Dan said dryly. “But what's bringing on this current wave of pacifism?”

    Phil hesitated, biting his lip. “After everything's that happened this last year, maybe she's not as bad we think she is. You're not at all what I expected, and with all the horrible things that have happened between our parents being abducted and you almost dying maybe it's time we tried and solve things peacefully.”

     A half smile pulled at the edges of Dan’s lips. “Maybe you're right. We’ll figure it out.”

     “Sorry,” Phil stumbled to a halt, mouth dropping open in shock. “Did  _ Daniel Howell _ just admit that I’m  _ right _ ?”

     “Fuck off,” Dan grumbled, laughter robbing his words of any bite. 

     “Make me,” Phil retorted, the reply slipping out before he could stop it. Dan froze, staring back at him with a peculiar expression. His gaze flickered to Phil’s lips and back up to his eyes, and as if subconsciously he wetted his lips. Phil tracked the movement, not daring to breath. 

     Dan exhaled, and the tension shattered. “Are we still on the right track?”

     After casting the spell, PJ had tied it to two bracelets, giving them to Dan and Phil to wear. Phil closed his eyes, touching the twine braided around his wrist. The image pushed its way into his mind’s eye: the back of a building surrounded by a forest. A street sign flashed just around the corner,  _ 250 Main Street.  _

   Phil’s eyes popped open. “Yes,” he said. “Just a little further.”

    Dan gestured in front of him grandly. “Lead the way, King Lester.”

    Phil smiled, bowing his head. If he slipped his hand into Dan’s as he walked past, well, no one needed to know. And if Dan squeezed his hand in return, no one needed to know about that, either. 

… 

    They had voted to divide and conquer, figuring it was the most efficient course of action. By midday they still had a few kilometers left to go and Phil’s stomach had long since started complaining. Dan had gone to inquire about bus tickets, and Phil had gone across the street to the grocery store. 

    He skimmed his fingers against the boxes of protein bars, grabbing a box at random. His fingers tapped tunelessly against his thigh, his thoughts drifting, as usual, to Dan. He wondered if the Inquiter had a peanut allergy. That would unfortunate, given nuts seemed to be a staple in any granola bar. 

    Sirens shattered his train of thought, Phil stiffening. The groceries hit the ground with a thud as he took off running. The doors parted before him, and he stumbled outside, turning his gaze to the bus station up the street. 

    Black flames rolled towards him, fire trucks and fighters screaming as the fire raged despite their best attempts. For one, paralyzing moment, Phil was back in Illumination, staring at the broken forms of his friends. He blinked once, and then a few more times until the image was once again forced to the back of his mind. 

    There was only one thing Iniquiter fire could mean--Dan was in trouble. 

    Phil took off running, sprinting across the street without hesitation. His knives were already in hand, summoned unconsciously because Dan needed his help and there wasn't any time to waste. 

    The firefighters moved to block his way, but he shoved them aside and jumped into the building. Dan was crumpled on the ground, curled in on himself and axe fallen from his grip. Something clenched in Phil’s chest, a stab through the heart that he shoved aside. 

   He grabbed Dan’s shoulders, picking the boy up bridal style and running for the exit. The proper thing to do would be to make sure everyone else was out, but Dan looked too pale and he wasn't breathing and other people be damned. Phil kicked the door open, stumbling outside and tripping down the steps. 

    He cradled Dan in his arms, freeing one hand and checking his pulse. It was there, but barely. He closed his eyes, forcing his shaking hand to steady and summoning his magic. It spilled to the surface, dripping through the air as he directed it towards Dan. 

    Traces of color began to return to Dan’s face, and his breathing became a little easier. Phil breathed out slowly, giving as much magic as he dared. Too much and it could harm Dan more than it would save him. He willed the magic to vanish. Nothing happened. Panic rose, cramming every empty space and even those filled, and Phil found that his breathing was becoming faster and faster. 

    A hand tapped him on the shoulder, and he flinched backwards. A girl a few years older than him stood behind him, offering a warm if somewhat awkward smile. “Do you want me to alert the ambulance?”

    “What?” Phil asked stupidly.

    She jerked her chin towards Dan. “For your friend.”

     Right, human doctors. Phil wasn't sure it would help, or what they would say if they discovered that Dan wasn't human. “No, thank you,” he managed. “He’ll be okay.”

     The girl’s brow creased. “Can I call anyone? Is there somewhere for you to go next?”

    Phil shook his head. “No. There's no one. We’re not...we’re new to town and haven't found anywhere yet.”

    Sympathy warred with lingering apprehension in the girl’s eyes, the former finally winning. “I’m Zoe,” she offered. 

    “Phil.”

    “My girlfriend’s out of town and we have a spare bedroom in our apartment if you need somewhere to crash. Until you're both feeling better.”

    Phil forced a smile, the motion an unfamiliar feeling that cracked every muscle in his face. “That would be lovely, thank you.” 

   “I know we’re not the most progressive town, but I promise not everyone’s a homophobic asshole,” she said with a wry smile.

    It took Phil a moment to catch the meaning behind her words. He didn't bother to correct her, instead picking Dan up as gently as he could. “Thank you,” he repeated. “You're very kind.”

    Zoe smiled, a blush coloring her cheeks. “I'm just doing what anyone would. I live just a few blocks away, follow me.”

    Zoe’s house was nice. The walls were a pretty purple color, and her spare bedroom was large enough to fit a king sized bed. Phil wished he was in more of a mood to appreciate it--and more importantly that Dan was conscious enough to make some stupid pun about the bed being fit for a king. 

    He gently laid the Iniquiter on top of the sheets. Dan’s fringe had fallen into his eyes, and without thinking Phil moved it further off his face. He left his hand there, fixing the rest of his hair. 

    “I'll make you a deal,” Phil said quietly. “You wake up, and we’ll both promise to stop doing that thing where we get trapped in burning buildings. Okay?” He pressed two fingers to Dan’s neck, a reassurance that he was still alive. Being crown prince was never a particularly  _ safe _ position, but it was one thing being hurt himself and another to see Dan hurting. 

    “Please, Dan.” Phil’s voice dropped to a whisper, his hand grabbing Dan’s and holding on like it was a lifeline. “I need you to wake up.” He eyed the boy hopefully, as if they were in a story and those were the magic words that would make him wake up. Unsurprisingly but no less disappointingly, nothing happened. 

    “How is he?” Zoe leaned against the door frame, black curls falling into her eyes. She tucked them back behind her ear, mouth curling in sympathy. 

    Phil sighed, running a hand through his hair. “He’ll live.”  _ I think.  _ “It's mostly smoke inhalation,” he lied, grabbing onto the first human medical issue he could think of. Usually Illuminators and Iniquiters never got ill. Their magic worked to protect them from most disease, and any healers worked primarily to tend to wounds from battle. 

    Zoe’s brow furrowed. “Are you sure it wouldn't be better to call an ambulance?”

    “He would probably have an aneurism if he woke up in a hospital,” Phil said truthfully. “Bad memories.”

    She nodded, tapping the side of her glasses. “I have really shitty vision so I've spent a lot of time in hospitals for surgery. I know how you feel.” 

    Phil hesitated. He didn't want Zoe to think he was ungrateful, or to cause her to change her mind, but he hadn't met many people as generous as she was. “Why are you helping us?”

    Zoe pursued her lips, head tilting to the side thoughtfully. “That's a good question, actually. I don't know. I used to want to be a superhero but instead I'm a cashier. I guess if I help as many people as I can I'll be...not a superhero maybe but someone past me would be proud of. You know?”

   Phil nodded, because he did. He just wished he wasn't such a disappointment--to his present and past self. Zoe’s willingness to let people into her life was admirable, and he hoped he could be that kind someday.

… 

   They'd been at Zoe’s house for three days and Dan still hadn't woken up. 

   Phil couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept. Any moment he took his eyes off Dan was a moment too long, and he didn’t want his friend to wake up and think Phil had abandoned him. Zoe had gently suggested contacting Dan’s family, letting them know what had happened ‘especially if…’ Her sentence had gone unfinished, and Phil had nodded silently.

    He was well aware the longer he stayed at Zoe’s the less likely it was their parents were still alive, but without Dan’s help he didn’t any chance of beating Lily. That and he didn’t want to leave until he knew was okay. Phil had no plans of letting the Iniquiter leave until he was completely recovered. He was positive Dan would be livid once he found out, but as long as he conscious he could be as pissed as he liked.

    It took another two days before Dan finally woke up.

   Phil had his propped up on the bed on top of Dan’s, arms crossed and eyes weary. There was only so long he could go without sleeping, but every time he tried it was short lived. Nightmares or Dan moving jolted him to alertness a few minutes later, and there was no relief in waking. He closed his eyes, listening to Dan’s breathing and counting the seconds between each inhale. If he was breathing, he couldn’t be dead. He held onto that knowledge, fingers curling into the boy’s shirt.

    Dan jerked under Phil’s legs. eyes flying open. He gasped for air, bolting upright. “Phil?”

    “I'm here.” Phil snapped to attention, a relief knocking the breath from his lungs. He fumbled for Dan’s hand, pressing it to his cheek to make sure that yes, Dan was fine and yes, this was real. “How're you feeling?”

    “Like someone hit me with a dose of magic. Oh wait.” 

    “It's good to know your sense of humor didn't die,” Phil said dryly. His fingers tightened around the Iniquiter’s, feeling a stupid, giddy smile overtake his face. 

    “Never.” Dan’s expression turned grim. “What happened? Someone attacked me and I tried to stop them. That's all I can remember. How long was I out?”

   “Four days. The bank caught on fire,” Phil said softly.

   Dan’s eyes widened. He pushed himself further upright, brushing off Phil’s offered hand. “What happened? Was anyone hurt?”

    “A few people,” Phil answered carefully. “No deaths, but one of the tellers has been in a coma ever since.”

    “Fuck.” Dan ran a hand over his face, eyes fluttering shut. “This is all my fault. I don’t know what happened, I shouldn’t have lost control like that.”

    Carefully, Phil reached out and laid a hand on Dan’s shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault, Dan. You said your magic’s been out of control for months, this is  _ nothing  _ you could’ve stopped. If you want to blame anyone, blame the asshole who attacked you.”

    Dan’s face was ashen. “‘Not my fault’--I’m the fucking king. I’ve been using magic my entire life. What excuse could I possibly have?”

    “And normally you would’ve had the situation under control,” Phil said firmly. “But this was not something you could've stopped. Whatever’s wrong with our magic isn't anything we’re deliberately causing, and therefore it's not fair to blame either of us for anything that might happen as a result.”

    The implications of his own words hit him a moment later. In a lot of ways, it was probably hypocritical of him to be telling Dan not to blame himself when he was doing the same. 

     Dan watched him curiously, brows drawn into a frown. “Anyone home?”

    “Yeah,” Phil said quietly. “Just thinking.”

    “About?” Silence. “Surprisingly, talking about it helps. I speak from personal experience of a few seconds ago.”

    Phil exhaled, cheeks puffing out. “There's something I haven't told you. Why I left Illumination.”

    “Your parents?”

    “No. Yes, technically, but no. That's not all. While most Illuminators supported my unofficial promotion a vocal few were against it. There was an uprising that occurred, and the palace was placed under attack. I was confined to my chambers, but I left and joined the fight.” Phil paused, fighting to keep his tone even as he clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. He wondered if talking about this would ever get easier. “I used magic to defend myself, but something went wrong and I…” His voice dropped to a whisper, hoping his feelings of self loathing weren’t as obvious as he suspected they were. “I couldn’t do anything. They’re dead now and I  _ ran away _ . The truth is, what William was doing--it’s nothing I didn’t deserve. I’m just as ‘bad’ or ‘evil’ as Lily.”

    “Don’t say that.” Dan’s tone was sharp, and he reached for Phil’s hand. “No one should have had to go through the kind of torture you did, especially if you think you deserved it. You’re one of the kindest people I’ve met. When there was no one, and I had nowhere to go you were the one who helped me. Who showed me that there’s good in everyone. I know it can be hard to believe that you’re worth saving, but trust me when I say that you are.”

    Phil trained his eyes on the ground. Pieces of him were breaking and scattering across the worlds. “I don’t know if I can right now.” He dared to glance up. Dan’s eyes were sad, but he didn’t seem angry.

    “I heard you,” Dan said softly. His hand brushed Phil’s cheek, resting above his cheekbone. “What you said. You promise to stop running into burning buildings if I do. But I have a new deal--if you try and believe that you deserve to live I'll do the same.”

   Phil covered Dan’s hard with his own, locking their gazes. “Deal.” Another promise of  _ something  _ hung in the air, and this time he was determined not to let it go. “Do you remember our first kiss?” he asked quietly. 

    Dan pushed his hair further off his forehead. “Of course. How could I forget it? It's a good memory.”

    Phil smiled. “I think so too.” Dan’s fingers tilted his chin up towards him. Phil held his breath, eyes locking with the Iniquiter’s as he leaned forward. 

    Dan’s lips were as soft as he remembered, parting under his own. His hand snaked around Phil’s neck, tangling in his hair. Phil pulled Dan closer until the two were pressed lips to lips and hips together. He deepened the kiss, biting down on Dan’s lip and sucking. 

    Dan made a whining noise in the back of his throat, tugging him closer. Phil slipped his leg between Dan’s, pushing the other boy back onto the mattress. Dan’s lips parted as Phil pressed his mouth to his neck, kissing down his collar. He paused halfway down, pulling Dan’s shirt out of the way and sucking gently at the exposed skin. 

    Dan made a noise that was positively sinful, hissing between his teeth and pressing every point of contact closer still.  

    Warmth flooded Phil’s veins, contentment and satisfaction the only feelings left to think. The words slipped out before he could think. “I love you.” He raised his head, looking up at Dan. The brown of the boy’s eyes were almost completely black, blown wide with lust. A warm smile danced at the corners of his expression. 

    “Say that again,” Dan asked, hand gripping Phil as if to make sure he wasn't dreaming. 

    “I love you,” Phil repeated firmly. “You're my moon and my stars, and I'm so glad to have met you.”

    Dan smiled. “I love you too.”

… 

    Thursday seemed like a good day to die. 

    That was how Dan had brought the subject up to Phil, anyway. He'd gotten a punch in the arm for his phrasing, but eventually the Illuminator had agreed that yes, Thursday seemed like a good day to leave. 

   Phil washed his hands, fixing his fringe in Zoe’s mirror one last time. His belt was untied around his waist, boots shoved on and unlaced. The color of both his and Dan’s gear was black, and though it was probably the most sensible Phil couldn't help but see it as yet another parallel between them. 

    Someone knocked on the bathroom door. With a final, appraising look, he pulled the door open. Dan stood on the other side, hand raised to knock again. He raised an appreciative eyebrow. 

    “You look nice.”

     “You do too,” Phil said. Dan’s gear was formfitting, accenting the muscles in his arms and the slenderness of his legs. His eyebrows were furrowed in worry, fingers tapping noiselessly against his thigh. Phil reached a hand up, smoothing out his forehead. “Cheer up, at least we’ll make nice corpses.”

     Dan rolled his eyes. “Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better. Although,” he continued thoughtfully. “A kiss might.”

     Phil shook his head fondly, pulling Dan into a quick kiss. His own nerves felt seconds away from bursting, coiled too tightly to do much else than breathe, but he had to at least pretend to be calm for Dan’s sake. 

    “We should find another space and practice summoning a portal just to make sure,” Dan said. 

    Phil nodded. “That's a good idea.” He slid his hand into Dan’s, pulling the other boy downstairs. Zoe was sitting at the kitchen counter, head bent over a newspaper. 

    She glanced up at their entrance. “Are you leaving already?”

    “We should head out before it gets dark,” Phil said apologetically. Zoe looked disappointed, but she smiled anyway, climbing down from her stool. “Thank you once again. For everything,” Phil said. He hoped she could see how much all of this had meant, and that humanity could be kinder than he’d ever known 

   Zoe pulled him into a hug. “You're welcome once again. Good luck, and if you're ever in the area let me know.” She met Dan’s eyes. “I’m glad you're feeling better, and it was nice meeting you.”

    “You as well.” Dan hesitated a moment, before stepping forwards and giving Zoe a hug. “Tell your girlfriend hello.”

     “I will.” She unlocked the door, Dan slipping past her. Phil stopped at the top of the stairs, tilting his head and looking back at Zoe. It was strange how the best people rarely knew that they were. 

    “For what it's worth,” he said softly. “I think you're already a superhero.”

    Her smile widened. “Thank you Phil. So are you.” 

… 

    “Faster Dan.”

    “I don't want to hurt you.”

    “I trust you.”

    “Are you sure?”

    “Of course.”

    “Fuck Phil, it’s harder than I thought it would be. I don't know if I can do this.”

    “Have some faith. You’re more than capable, don't worry.” 

    “It's massive. Are you sure you'll be okay”

    Phil dropped his hands to his sides, studying the wall in front of them. “Why do you keep worrying about me? I'm not the one who was trapped in a burning building.”

    “This time,” Dan corrected. 

    Phil rolled his eyes, raising his hands again. “Come on, one more go and we’ll take a break.” Dan mirrored his stance, light and shadows swirling together around them and moving towards the wall. Sweat courses down Phil’s face as he shoved his hands forwards, his magic following. 

    For a moment, nothing happened. 

    An explosion rocked the ground, magic rebounding with a crash. Instinctively, Phil pushed Dan behind him. He closed his eyes, a white light searing the back of his eyelids. Then, silence. 

    “It's okay, Phil,” Dan said quietly, nudging his shoulder. “You can open your eyes.”

    Phil cracked an eyelid open. The other followed in surprise. The wall had vanished. In its place was a glowing white light. He squinted, narrowing his eyes and trying to see past it. The vague outlines of ruined buildings and cliffs were just visible, and a grin split his face. They’d finally done it. 

   “We fucking did it,” Dan said, shock warring with pride. “I can't believe it.”

   Phil laughed, exhilaration mixing with adrenaline as he pulled the Iniquiter into a kiss. “Yeah we did.”

    “But how do we close it?” On a whim, Phil snapped his fingers. There was a sucking sound, and the portal snapped shut. 

    Dan’s mouth dropped open. “That was literally the coolest thing I've ever seen.”

   “I feel like those superheroes human make movies about. Star Wars Trek or something?”

    “Something like that,” Dan agreed. 

    “Somehow I don't think it'll be quite as exciting.”

    “You mean death isn't exciting?”

   “Ha.” Phil elbowed him. “Don't joke about that kind of thing. I won't let you die.”

    “Neither will I,” Dan said, resting his head against Phil’s shoulder. Empty promises, but they both knew it it was all they had. 

… 

   In Phil’s opinion, there was nothing creepier than the sound of a child’s laughter. The fact that the spell had led them to an elementary school was not a comforting one, and the thought that a first grader had been behind all of the destruction was a horrifying one. 

    “Of course it had to be a fucking elementary school,” Dan muttered, voicing Phil’s thoughts. 

    “I really hope this is where Lily decided to camp out and not that she's actually young enough to be an elementary school student,” Phil said grimly. 

     “What happens if the banishment doesn't work?” Dan asked quietly. 

     Phil chewed on his lip. “Then I guess we’ll have to do what we can.”

    “Here we go,” Dan muttered. “There better be some good legends about this afterwards.”

    “Wait.” Phil grabbed the boy’s wrist, slamming Dan into the wall behind him. 

    “What--” Dan’s objections were cut off by Phil’s mouth, wet and warm under his. It was far more chaste than the kisses they'd shared the night before, but more bittersweet. Dan was all he could feel and all he wanted to breath, flooding every sense until they were impossible to define. If this truly were Phil’s last moments before he died, this wasn't a bad way to spend them. 

    “I love you,” Dan said softly. “If I'm going to die I'm glad it's with you.”

    “That's a bit morbid, isn't it?”

    The boy rolled his eyes, bumping his forehead against Phil’s. “Says the one joking about nice corpses earlier asshole. You know what I mean.”

   “I do. And I love you too.” Phil reached for the Iniquiter’s hand, squeezing. “You ready?”

    Dan smiled slightly, squeezing back. “Together.”

    Phil held his breath pushing the doors open. 

    His footsteps echoed on the tiles, the hallways deserted. Dan’s hand was warm and solid in his, a reminder that he was still here and still alive. They neared the last door at the end of the hall, exchanging a final glance before stepping inside. Phil had his hand ready to flick out his knives at a moment’s notice, Dan mimicking his motions beside him. 

    A girl was sitting at one of the desks, feet propped up and surrounded by an assortment of different men and women. Around their waists were varying shades of purple belts, the girl wearing one that was a deep shade of plum. A collection of bright red balloons were tied to her chair, bobbing happily overhead. 

   She looked up, squealing. “You're finally here!”

   “Sorry we’re late,” Dan said sarcastically. His battle axe shimmered in the darkness beside him, a heartbeat away from being fully drawn. “Traffic was hell.” Phil squeezed the Iniquiter’s hand a final time before letting go, subtly adjusting his posture so he could leap forwards at a moment's notice. 

    “I thought you wouldn't come.”

    “Dan took too long in the bathroom this morning,” Phil said. The boy in question scowled disapprovingly, the smile in his eyes giving him away. 

     “Well we’re so glad you did,” she said, grinning maniacally. The balloons hovered in the air above her head, knocking against the lights with each gust of wind. 

    “Where’s our mum, Lily?” Phil asked steadily. 

    Lily giggled. “Don't have a mummy or a daddy. Nobody to tell us no or send us far, far away.”

    Phil’s voice escalated in volume. “Lily!”

    “I killed them,” the girl snarled. “I ripped their throats out with my fingernails while they watched and screamed for help.” The innocent demeanor reappeared, and she blinked up at him sweetly. “I can still hear their sobbing when I close my eyes.”

    There was something completely and utterly wrong with the picture--child abandoned and alone and drunk on vengeance. Though every ounce of Phil knew he should hate her, the only feeling he can summon is that of pity. 

    “I'm sorry for everything that they--that  _ we _ did to you,” he said quietly. Lily tipped her head to one side, regarding him with the same lazy curiosity a cat does a mouse. “You should never have been banished to Earth.” The truth is that he means every word. If there's one thing he knows by now, it's that no one’s flawless and the kingdoms are no exception. He's just glad he got the opportunity to meet Dan and realize that before repeating the same mistakes. 

    “You're wrong,” Lily said calmly. 

    Phil blinked. “Wrong about what?”

    “You think you're different from me. But you're not. What have you done to get here? How many people have died because of you?”

    Dan made an angry, strangled sound beside him, moving forwards. Phil reached out a placating arm, holding him in place. He appreciated the sentiment, but this was a battle he could fight on his own. 

   “A lot,” he answered evenly, meeting Lily's gaze challengingly. “Hundreds, maybe even a thousand. What I did was unforgivable, but it was a mistake and I'm going to spend the rest of my life making up for it. Will you?”

    She sneered. “Of course not silly.”

    “Our magic,” Dan said. “Was that you?”

    Lily tipped her head back, laughing. “Why kill someone when they can do it themselves? You did all of this yourselves.”

    “It doesn't have to be like this anymore,” Phil said carefully. “Dan and I are going to change things and you can help us make it better this time around. 

    “Aw, big brother’s all grown up,” she jeered. “But you’re lying just like everyone else.” She motioned with her hands, and her soldiers snapped into action. 

    Weapons appeared in their hands with the sound of metal being sharpened, and within seconds Dan and Phil were surrounded. 

    Phil’s knives materialized in his hands, and he ducked. The woman’s blade whizzed over his head. Dan spun overhead, slitting her throat. He yanked Phil to his feet. Another soldier ran towards them and Phil jerked his hand upwards. The sunlight reached out and grabbed the man, curling around his ankles and yanking him backwards. His head collided with the ground with a sickening thud. Dan gasped behind him, and without thinking Phil beheaded the soldier behind him. Surprisingly, he didn’t feel guilty about it. They’d all made their own choices. Dan shot him a grateful smile, wincing and flexing his elbow.

    Phil parried a stab from someone’s sword, throwing one of his knives. He turned, slashing with the other. A woman cried out, catching his leg with her dagger as she fell. Phil hissed, making a fist. His knife flew back into his hand and he dropped to the ground, rolling past a man’s attack. 

    Adrenaline coursed through his brain, heightening every sense. A black, Iniquiter blade sailed towards him and he snapped his fingers. It went up in flames, the man dropping it. Dan moved to cover his back, one hand swinging his axe and the other pulling shadows out of the air. 

    Phil flicked his hand to the left. The soldier beside him flew sideways, smacking others into the wall with his momentum. He reached upward, the roof cracking. With a boom it shattered, half of the room flooding with sunlight. Magic boiled to the surface, and with barely a thought the woman in front of him went up in flames. The fire spread to the person behind her, and Phil couldn't make it stop. 

   Dan seemed to be having the same problem with his magic, black flames mingling with Phil’s. Sweat lined Phil’s forehead, and as he raised his knives the man in front of him screamed soundlessly, eyes glowing as he exploded. 

    Lily snarled, slamming her hand on her desk. “Enough! You’re all failures!”

   The soldiers froze, and Phil caught Dan’s eye. The Iniquiter had a line of blood dripping from his collarbone and right forearm, but he otherwise looked unharmed. He read the question in Phil’s eyes, giving a minute nod. Phil shoved his hands forward, Dan following his movements. The wall caved in in front of them, disappearing into an abyss. 

    “Stop!” Lily shrieked. She moved to close the portal, the hole beginning to shrink. Phil gritted his teeth together, forcing it open. Blood ran into his mouth, and light streamed from his hands. But it still wasn’t enough.

    He shut his eyes, reaching for every last feeling of happiness he’d ever had. Chris, climbing through the palace window with a cupcake because ‘it was Phil’s birthday and no one should be alone on their birthday.’ 

    His parents, at his coronation dinner, telling him how proud they were and that he could do anything. Someday, they'd said, you will be a great king. How much he was going to miss them, because even though their relationship had been complicated it was still  _ theirs. _

   The guards pledging their allegiance--not because he was king but because he was a good person. Alaric first showing him how to summon his knives, an encouraging voice and steady hand. 

   Zoe, a warm smile and helping hand. A superhero in her own right, and according to her so was he. 

   Memories of Dan and the crazy, uncomplicated way he loved him; of stolen kisses and stories whispered only to each other and the moon. Promises to come back, to never say goodbye, and that everything would be okay. 

    Every molecule was alight, warmth turning to an almost unbearable heat. Love mixed with content and happiness, and instead of giving up his memories it felt more like he was sharing. This was everything Lily had lost and he had gained, and by giving them away maybe she would finally understand. 

   Phil opened his eyes, and when he looked down at himself everything was glowing. He was burning hot, the air shimmering around him. The portal continued to grow despite Lily’s attempts otherwise, Dan steadfast and firm beside him. He locked gazes with Phil, eyes glowing black. Ice was crystallizing on the ends of his hair and his gear, condensation forming where it met Phil’s magic.

    Darkness and light swirled towards each other, a humming filling the room. There was a sucking sound, and the portal grew. He grabbed Dan’s hand, yanking him down behind the desk instinctively. This was bigger than it had ever gotten during practice, and though they had never been pulled in then who knew what would happen now. 

   He covered his eyes with his free hand, Lily screaming somewhere behind him. He curled into Dan, thoughts scattered but all of them shouting to anyone that might be listening that they'd make it out of here. 

   There was a high pitched echo, a boom, and a brilliant flash of light before every bulb in the room blew out. 

    Then, silence. 

    Dan’s breathing was ragged beside him, brown eyes wide and young. Phil got to his knees, peeking over the desk. Lily and her followers were gone, the only sign that they'd been there the destroyed school and a bright red balloon. Dan’s eyes narrowed, and a brick was flying through the air, popping it. 

    “I always hated those fuckers,” he grumbled. 

    Phil looked at him in surprise, the sound snapping him out of his daze. Dan looked entirely too satisfied with himself, and he burst out laughing. At that Dan joined in, collapsing against Phil as he gasped for air. 

    They were here, they were okay, and they could laugh. So they did. 

… 

    Dan and Phil stood at the entrances to Enigmaity and Illumination. The veils swirled behind them, rippling with visions of each kingdom. Phil’s eyes roamed Dan’s face, soaking up every last detail that he could. Hopefully this wouldn't be the end, but if it was he wanted to hold on to this moment for a long as he could. 

    Dan broke first. “I guess this is goodbye,” he said quietly. 

    “No, not goodbye,” Phil said. He reached up and brushed Dan’s fringe out of the way. The Iniquiter smiled back at him, and Phil’s heart swelled with affection. He didn't think it was possible to love anyone more than he did right now. “See you soon.” He reached for Dan’s hand. “When we were summoning the portal, thinking of you made me and my magic strong enough to defeat Lily. You always will make me want to be better.”

    Dan smiled. “As do you. Always. I’ll see you soon,” he repeated. He leaned in, lips pressing against Phil’s. Their hips melted together and Phil deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck, pulling him as close as was humanly possible. Dan clutched him back, hands digging into his back with a dull hurt that was a reminder that they were going to be okay. 

    Dan pulled away, eyes flashing with poorly concealed hurt. He released Phil, turning and walking towards Enigmaity. A few steps away from the veil he paused, hands curling into fists at his sides. His spine stiffened, and Phil ached to go to him. Dan’s head dropped to the ground, and with a deep breath he shoved his way through the portal. 

    A part of Phil left with him, leaving the rest staring after him with a lump in his throat. He shoved it down, lifting his head and looking towards Illumination. He steeled his nerves--despite everything he'd been through this was the hardest yet. Come what may, he and Dan were still fighting for each other and that was never going to change. He closed his eyes, stepping forwards. 

   The warmth of the sun was the first sign that he was back, and with a great deal of trepidation he opened his eyes. 

    To Phil’s relief, Illumination looked identical to his memories growing up. The sun had returned to his proper hue, casting a warm light over the land, and the castle was still standing. It was anyone’s guess how the states of affairs had been sorted out, but he could only hope a civil war had been avoided. The last thing Illumination needed was to be fighting two wars at the same time. 

    He made his way up the path towards the castle, passing Alex, who looked up in shock. She pushed herself off the tree she’d be leaning on rubbing her eyes. “Your majesty?”

    “Hello,” he said, cringing as she drew her horn out of her pocket, blowing. 

    “The king has returned,” she shouted. “He's back!”

    A stomping sound grew louder and as Phil watched a mob of Illuminators bearing various weapons charged towards him. Alex shoved him behind her, a few other of the palace guards running up to meet them. 

  “Stay behind us your majesty,” she warned. “In your absence some of the Illuminators have rallied against the crown. They roam these paths every few hours, trying to overtake the castle. We haven’t let that happen so far and we’re not going to now.”

     Phil kept his neutral. He'd expected this--frankly he was surprised it hadn't already happened. “Let them come.”

     She blinked. “Your majesty--”

    “Call me Phil. I know what I'm doing.”

    “Are you sure?”

    “Positive.” Positively not, but he was done hiding. The mob drew closer, a roar filling the entire kingdom. Phil swallowed, palms sweaty and shaking. There was man leading the charge, a blade sheathed at his side. He was holding a bow, and with a smooth, powerful, motion an arrow was soaring towards Phil. 

    Phil ducked, throwing his hands up to shield himself. The crowd cringed backwards in anticipation. To their mutual shock, nothing happened. Phil snapped his fingers, a rudimentary trick for summoning fire he’d been able to do since he was two. Nothing. Whatever he and Dan had done with Lily, it seemed to have stripped away his magic. 

    “He’s powerless!” someone shouted. “Kill him!” The guards surged forwards, swords drawn, but Phil raised a hand to halt them. He should be terrified, but he'd never felt less afraid. 

   “There’s been far too much killing!” he shouted. “It’s time we solved this peacefully, as I should've done in the first place. The rumors are true. I was on Earth tracking my parents and the person behind the attacks on our kingdom.” An outraged muttering filled the crowd, fighting coming to a halt. Somehow, he'd managed to capture their attention. Now he just had to make it worthwhile. 

   “Daniel Howell was with me as both an ally and as a friend. If it weren’t for the help of Iniquiters and humans alike we never would've found her. The culprit was a girl named Lily Lester, my younger sister born with Iniquiters powers. She was abandoned and shunned by both kingdoms, and the rage grew until the only thoughts she had were of revenge. She murdered my parents, the King and Queen, attacked the villages to try and turn the two worlds against each other, and heightened Dan’s and my powers until they were uncontrollable. 

    “This is where our hatred and war will continue to take us if this rivalry goes on for any longer. We’ve been fighting this battle for so long we can't even remember what it is we’re fighting for. Dan and I have decided on a treaty, to forge a union amongst Illumination and Enigmaity instead of our mutual destructions. It's time to focus on our true mission--protecting humanity as we were always meant to.”

    “Why should we believe you?” The man shouted. “You slaughtered thousands of us! Our friends, family, my daughter--” his words stumbled to a halt, grief wracking his expression.

    “I am so sorry for what I’ve done,” Phil said quietly. He locked eyes with the man, and though the entire kingdom could hear his words they were directed to the same loss he saw in his own. “I will never be able to make up for what I did, for what I took. My magic was amplified by Lily, but I should never have let the situation escalate that much. A true ruler would've tried to resolve the situation peacefully long before. That's the kind of King I'd like to try to be if you'll have me; someone that won't let something like that happen again.”

     The man stared with an unreadable expression, his knuckles white and shaking where they gripped his weapon. It clattered to the ground and he followed soon after, face buried in his hands. Everything was silent.

     Quietly, Phil stepped towards the man. He held out his hand, waiting. Slowly, the man reached forwards. His fingers curled around Phil’s, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. 

   “I'm sorry,” Phil repeated. “Will you show me what I can do to help?”

   “Yes your majesty.”

   “From now on, please call me Phil.” The man nodded, grasping his hand before releasing it. “Will you and anyone else who’s interested meet with me in two hours to discuss a new system of government?” 

   “It would be our pleasure...Phil. My name is Scott,” the man said. He turned back towards the assembled Illuminators. “I'll be at the fountain to prepare for this meeting, if anyone wants to come they should be there.” He gave Alex a short nod, before turning and heading up the path. The silence broke, and a large group followed Scott. 

   Phil watched them leave, exhaling and feeling exhausted. He hoped things had gone as well for Dan. He looked back towards the crowd, despite himself scanning everyone for a familiar head of brown. 

   “Oi! Phil!”

    Before Phil could react Chris Kendall slammed into him, arms wrapping around him. Phil’s grin split his face, and he hugged him back tightly. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed him or how worried he’d been until now, but it was all crashing in. 

   Chris punched him in the arm. “That's for leaving and never contacting me.”

    “I deserved that one,” Phil said, rubbing his arm. “I’m sorry for leaving the way I did. I guess I was just scared. I was afraid of what I'd done, but also that you would look at me and see...well, what I’d become.”

   “A massive loser? Because I knew that already.” Chris’s tone softened. “Despite what you seem to be telling yourself, this wasn't your fault. You said yourself Lily was screwing around with your magic, and there wasn't anything you could've done. I'm glad you're back. If you ever do that again you'll get worse than a punch.”

    “Thanks Chris,” Phil said. He glanced around, everything seeming old and somehow new all at the same time. Or maybe it wasn't the kingdom that was different. “I'm glad I'm back, too.”

… 

    The following week came with three lessons: ruling a kingdom during peace times was surprisingly stressful, Dan got clingy when they were separated for several days, and Phil didn't mind the latter in the slightest. 

     Somehow, Phil had assumed that being king wouldn't be as difficult now that the war was over. He had been proven very wrong indeed. 

    He, Scott, Alex, Chris, and a few others had been working to change the way the kingdom was run and distribute more power to individuals. Apparently, this had never been done successfully before, and starting a kingdom from scratch took a lot of negotiations. Not to mention the treaty with Engimaity.

   It was difficult work, but ultimately it was worth it. 

   After the meetings drafting the peace treaty, he and Dan would slip away into the woods to talk. Sometimes it felt like their few shared moments were the only thing keeping Phil sane. 

   It was here they found themselves now, the final document signed and Illumination and Enigmaity officially allies. 

    “I can't believe we actually did it,” Phil said. “If you'd told me two years ago I'd have negotiated a peace treaty with Enigmaity I would've called you crazy.”

    “I know,” Dan agreed. “After everything we’ve accomplished I think this is one of the things I'm proudest of.” Phil made a noise of agreement, the two lapsing into companionable silence. “You ever think about Zoe?” Dan asked, leaning against him.  

   “Sometimes. More than I thought I would.”

   “Me too. You think we should visit her sometime, send a thank you card or something? I don't want to forget what she did for us.”

   Phil smiled. “That's a lovely idea.” The branches overhead cast a pattern of shadows over Dan’s face, half dark and half light.

   Dan’s palm pressed against Phil’s, fingers curling around his. “I love you.” The admission was short and to the point, but they had never been ones for flowery speeches.

    Phil smiled. “I love you too. Have you been able to work any magic on your own?”

   Dan shook his head, shrugging. “I don't really mind, though. It's a good excuse to visit my boyfriend.”  

     Phil raised an eyebrow, his smirk widening. “Boyfriend? Bit presumptuous, don't you think?”

    Dan rolled his eyes. “You know. Black hair, blue eyes that make me want to wax poetry, thinks he’s hilarious but can actually be kind of an asshole sometimes.”

     “He sounds great,” Phil said. “But the point still stands.”

     “I suppose you’ll have to do instead,” Dan teased. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

    “Of course,” Phil said, resting a hand on the side of Dan’s face. “After all we’ve been through a little distance is nothing.”

    “My thoughts exactly.”

    “I guess it was meant to be.”

    “I guess it was.” Dan smiled, wrapping his arms around the back of Phil’s neck and pulling him closer. Their lips collided, sparks lighting the air around them and dancing towards the permanent gold of Illumination’s sun. There was an explosion, not unlike that of a firework, and then silence. 

    If Dan and Phil had looked up, they would've seen that the skies in both Illumination and Enigmaity had flared with all the colors of the rainbow. Purple dusted the clouds, orange and reds dripping through yellow light. Blues weaved with white and each sight brought a gasp to the lips of the person watching. Sunset had come to the kingdoms, and it is here that Daniel Howell and Philip Lester will remain for the rest of their days. 

    All was golden in the sky. 


End file.
